On The Bridge
by Lilyssy
Summary: Elle était venue trouver un peu de calme.. mais tout va changer romance GSR


On the bridge

Catégorie : CSI Las Vegas

Statut : Complete

Date : Novembre 2005

Saison : saison 5

Spoilers : Tous les épisodes, en particuliers à connotations GSR

Genre : ship GSR one shot

Résumé : Elle était venue chercher la solitude... Mais tout va changer.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire.

Note de l'auteur : Il s'agit de ma troisième fiction sur CSI, donc toujours une petite nouvelle en la matière. Encore une fois comme 'Listen To Your Heart' c'est une fiction Sara centric. L'idée m'ai venue avec les deux premiers vers d'une chanson d'avril Lavigne « I'm With You » vous les retrouverez au début de l'histoire.

Dédicace : Laure, toujours responsable de mon addiction à ce ship. A Carys que j'ai converti, aussi.

xxxxx

Sous elle, la ville, la route. Ces voitures qui filent vers un lieu déterminé, dans un but bien précis. A cette heure là, la plus part rentrent chez eux, où alors ils sortent vers le centre ville de Vegas.

La journée à été dure. Une affaire éprouvante qui les a tous marqués. Une histoire de triple meurtre sur des enfants. Chacun âgés d'un peu moins de dix ans. C'était toujours les plus horribles. Bien sûr, ils ne devaient faire la différence pour aucun meurtre. Ils devaient mettre leurs sentiments de côtés pour toutes affaires.

Mais le problèmes, c'est qu'ils étaient aussi des êtres humains. Avant tout. Et que parfois, cela était plus difficile que d'autre. Mais ce n'était jamais vraiment facile.

Alors elle s'était réfugiée sur ce pont. Elle n'y allait pas souvent, mais elle en avait besoin en ce soir. Peut être plus que d'autres soirs.

Elle passait des jours entiers à penser à lui. Elle ne savait s'il l'aimait lui aussi. Elle en doutait fortement et il lui faisait bien sentir par certains actes.

Cette situation durait dpeuis cinq ans maintenant, alors… elle vivait avec au jour le jour.

Le problème, c'est que son cœur lui ne tiendrait pas aussi longtemps qu'elle l'espérait. Cet amour était un fardeau presque insupportable. Il est vrai qu'il la faisait vivre, la tenait en vie.

Mais en même temps, il la faisait mourir à petit feu. Et c'était précisément là que se trouvait toute l'ironie de la chose.

Elle savait que tout ce qu'elle pourrait attendre de lui serait leur amitié, qui avait parfois était ébranlée, mais qui restait toujours là.

Sara soupira. Le vent l'entoura une nouvelle fois. Il ne faisait pas très chaud ce soir là. Ces interrogations tournoyaient en elle. Mais elle avait juste besoin d'être seule pour y réfléchir.

Juste quelques instants. Quelques minutes.

Loin de tout. Loin de son travail, de ces dures affaires…

Loin de lui…

Elle sentit alors une larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là. Mais elle la laissa continuer son chemin sur son visage. Le vent la chassa de son souffle avant que Sara n'est put le faire de sa main.

Ce fut alors qu'elle ressentit une chose étrange. Une présence derrière elle… elle arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes, son cœur s'accélèra. Le vent lui portait une odeur. Une odeur qu'elle connaîssait si bien…

La Sienne.

Elle ferma les yeux encore… Pourquoi était-il ici ? Elle voulait juste être seule, pourquoi ne le pouvait-elle pas ? Etait-ce trop demandé ?

Elle se retourna vers lui. Oui, c'était bien lui. La devant elle.

« Sara ? Que faîtes vous ici ? » demanda Grissom à la jeune femme.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne trouve pas ses mots.

« Je... J'avais besoin d'être seule. L'affaire a été... assez éprouvante je dirai. » répondit Sara.

« Oui, je dois bien l'avouer, ça n'a pas été facile. »

le silence s'installa alors. Le seul bruit audible était celui du vent, des voitures sous eux.

Grissom s'avança sur le rebord du pont et s'appuya sur la rambarde en métal, le regard perdu dans le loin.

Sara le regarda, puis, elle se mit à ses côtés et fit de même

.

Les sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient dans le cœur de Sara.. Cela faisait si mal... Pourquoi l'amour, une chose si vitale, était-il si meurtrier en elle ?

Pourrit-elle un jour être avec lui ? Ou devait-elle tout laisser tomber…

Elle se sentit alors prise de convulsions et de sanglots. Elle craquait littéralement, alors qu'elle essaiyait de ce contrôler depuis si longtemps...

Grissom se tourna immédiatement vers elle.

« Sara ?' »

elle ne répondit pas. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Sa vision était troublée par les larmes…

gil s'approcha d'elle. Puis, après un moment d'hésitation, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

Sara continua de pleurer. Cela faisait tellement de bien elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Si elle cessait de pleurer il se séparerait d'elle. Elle voulait juste rester là, dans ses bras où elle se sentait si bien.

Grissom lui aussi ne voulait pas que cela cesse. Mais si elle arrêtait de pleurer, si elle se calmait, il devrait se séparer d'elle.

La voir ainsi le faisait souffrir peut être autant qu'elle. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir responsable. Il y avait peut être l'affaire dure qu'ils venaient de résoudre, mais il savait bien que c'était de sa faute. Il n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher de souffrir. Au contraire, il avait tout fait dans ce sens…

« Chut... » murmura-t-il.

« J'ai si mal. » lâcha alors Sara.

« Mal ? » demanda Gil alors qu'elle s'était calmée.

« Oui. »

elle avait cessé de pleurer. Mais Grissom la gardait toujours dans ses bras, il ne voulait pas la quitter.

Il ne voulait PLUS la quitter.

Il l'aimait et il la voulait prés de lui. Pour toujours. Pour youte la vie. Chaque jour, chaque matin, chaque soir.

Mais que devait-il faire ?

« Je suis désolé. » lâcha-t-il alors avec difficulté. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

Sara se raidit. Il lui faisait des excuse ?

« C'est de ma faute si vous souffrez. »

« C'est vrai. » souffla Sara dans un murmure.

Cette phrase atteignit Grissom en plein cœur. Mais il méritait cela, il le savait parfaitement.

« Que puis-je faire pour que vous me pardonniez ? »

« Vivre avec moi. »

« Vivre ce que tous les deux espérons depuis si longtemps ? » demanda Gil, la jeune femme toujours dans ses bras.

« Oui. »

alors il serra Sara plus fort contre lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux en souriant. La douleur et les larmes sont enfin parties.

Enfin.

Alors Grissom la sépara de lui. Elle releva les yeux vers cet homme qui l'avait tant faite souffrir mais qu'elle aimait bien plus que tout.

Il remit une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille droite. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux chocolat de Sara.

Leur cœur battaient au même rythme. A l'unisson/

Leurs mains se joignirent alors, et retombèrent le long de leur corps.

Et leur visage se rapprochère enfin.

Depuis tout ce temps qu'ils attendaient ça…

La douleur disparut,

avec le doute, le chagrin, l'attente insupportable et la rancœur.

Seule leur histoire, leur vie ensemble était là.

Pour toujours…

Sous le ciel noir, sur ce pont où elle était venue trouvé la solitude. Où elle avait cru mourir. Elle avait

trouvé sa voie, le bonheur et elle avait reprit vie.

Elle renaît.

I'm staying on the bridge

I'm waiting in the dark...

FIN


End file.
